#1: Protectors of the Innocent
by SensitiveSoul
Summary: When the Charmed Ones find little Serena hiding out near P3, they instinctively take her in. Little do they know, this orphan has brought with her more than just a sweet smile
1. Three witches and a little lady

****

DISCLAIMER: This story is based upon the series Charmed. All characters belong to Spelling Productions with the exceptions of Serena, Noxaven and any others that don't look familiar.

****

COPYRIGHT: 2000

****

RATING: G

**__**

Protectors of the Innocent

The air hung heavy, the night had settled in. The scene slowly opens to reveal a dark v alley, as a small figure seems to scurry in the shadows, glancing behind her every so often. The figure becomes clearer to reveal a young girl about the age of 7. Her hair is matted and she is dressed in a worn out white undershirt and a pair of old pants. She starts to run faster until she is out of the ally. We hear the little pitter patter of her feet along with helpless whimpers as she desperately tries to flee from the darkness. As she turns the corner, she grabs onto the wall for safety. She stops as she tries to catch her breath; she whimpers and sighs in fear. She wipes her eyes as her breathing starts to slow down. She glances down the street, looking for a place of safety and she starts to walk. After she had gotten a decent way down the street she crosses and makes her way to a building. She stares at the front of it and notices the sign. She then makes her way to the back.

Her walk slows down as she hears a door open. She sees a man come out with some big cardboard boxes as he tosses them into a big trash bin. She hides in the darkness as she watches. The man made his way back to the door and when the coast was clear, the little girl ran to the door before it could close completely. She then makes her way inside. The focus shifts to the P3 sign outside the club.

Meanwhile, inside P3 the three sisters are cleaning things up for the night.

Piper sighs and says, "What a night, huh girls?" 

"Tell me about it Piper, you're really getting things goin around here," said Phoebe.

"She's right sis," said Prue as she sat at the counter. "P3 is _The-Place-To-Be_!" she said as she tapped her hands on the countertop.

"Things are finally coming together aren't they?" said Piper with a smile. She then grabbed a towel and said, "But what comes along with a great deal of business is a great deal of cleaning."

"Oh tell me about it, you really do have your hands full tonight Pip," said Prue as she looked at Phoebe and smiled and winked. 

Piper turned around to grab a towel and then turned back and playfully hit Prue and Phoebe as she said in sync with the playful hits, "You guys could…offer…a hand." 

"Ok, ok," Phoebe said as she and Prue giggled.

"That's what I thought," said Piper making a silly face as she stopped hitting them.

The man who had stayed a little late suddenly came out of the back and said, "I finished throwing out the trash Piper, is there anything else you want me to do before I go?"

"Umm…actually Joe could you make sure that the new shipment of glasses came in for tomorrow? There should be 5 boxes in that back storage room."

"Ok," he said as he left. He started to make his way to the storage room but little did he know the little girl had already begun to make her way further inside the club. She had heard someone coming and she gasped and quickly hid behind a couple of boxes. When he made it into the storage room he put on the main light to brighten it up a little. "Glasses…glasses, where could they – aha! There you are. Now, let's see. One, two, three…fo-." All of a sudden something caught his eye. Curled up on the floor was a child with her knees wrapped up with her head buried in them. "What the?!?" The little girl looked up very slowly until she met his gaze. "What are you doing in here?" he said with his hands on his hips.

The focus shifts to the three girls as they are chatting while cleaning when suddenly their chitchat is interrupted by Joe's voice. 

"Uh, Piper, we got a problem."

Piper turned around and said, "What? Oh no, tell me we don't have the shipment yet."

"Well, not exactly. But you might say that we have a little more than just a shipment of glasses," he said as he came out of the doorway slowly as he was hand in hand with the little girl. The three girls stared in shock. Joe then let go of the girl's hand and turned to her and said, "This is no place for children! It's _ill-e-gal_. You know what that means, that means the cops could come and - " The little girl's eyes started to welt up as her chin quivered.

"_Joe_! Stop it, you're scaring her," said Piper.

"Yeah, she's just a kid!" said Prue.

"Talk about insensitivity!" said Phoebe.

They all began to get up and Joe had a look like, what did I say? "She won't open her mouth and if anyone found out that we allowed a minor –. It could be our jobs guys and I can't afford to have that happen!"

"Joe, just go. We can handle it from here," said Piper.

He turned to the little girl and said, "Sorry kid, but rules is rules." 

Piper sighed impatiently and said, "_Joe_! If you want to _keep_ this job you better grab your coat and skidattle." He left and the door closed with a light thud and Piper had made her way to the little girl. The little girl looked at Piper with a terrified look as she sniffled.

"Oh, don't worry about him, he'll be fired tomorrow," said Piper hoping that comment might lighten the moment. However as she made her way closer to the girl, the girl tensed up even more, sniffled and shook a little in fear. Piper turned to the other two with a look of uncertainty. They gave innocent looks and just urged her on. Piper turned back to the little girl and noticed a tear roll down her cheek. "Oh dear, please don't cry," she said as she bent down to her level, "it's gonna be ok." 

Piper took the clean side of the towel she was holding and wiped the girl's tears from her face. Piper then asked sweetly, "Can you tell me you name?" The girl looked cautiously at her and then over at the other two and then made an unsure face. 

"Ok, well how about if we start," said Phoebe as she and Prue made their way over. "My name is Phoebe."

"And I'm Prue," she said with a kind smile.

"And my name's Piper. We're all sisters," she said giving a smile.

"And all of our name's start with a P! Isn't that funny," said Prue. The girl still looked unsure and said nothing.

Phoebe walked over to her and said cautiously in a cute voice, "Does your name start with a P?" The little girl looked up at the three of them innocently and then paused a minute and then shook her head no.

"Do you think you can tell us what your name starts with?" said Piper sweetly as she tried to get something out of the poor girl.

The girl looked down, paused and then whispered slowly, "Ss."

"S, huh?" said Phoebe. The girl looked up and nodded a little. "Hmm…is your name Sara?" The girl shook her head still looking sincere and serious. "Suzie?" Again, she shook her head no. 

"No, no, your name is…Samantha," said Prue as she squinted her eyes as if she was thinking real hard. Again, a no.

"Stephanie?" said Piper quietly. Negative.

"Wait, wait. I got it. Your name is sss…Silly Billy Lily!" Phoebe said cutely. The little girl let out an adorable laugh and then covered her mouth innocently. 

They all smiled and Prue said, "A laugh! You all heard it!"

"That's progress," said Phoebe as she smiled at her. The little girl gave a half smile and then looked at Piper as Piper gave a cute wink. "So what do ya say, kiddo. Do you think you can trust us?" said Phoebe as she put out her hand.

She paused for a moment and then gave a small smile as she slid her hand into Phoebe's.

Suddenly Phoebe's eye's closed as her world turned black and white. She saw the little girl and a warlock of some sort, it was this thick cloud of smoke. Eyes were glowing within it and it encircled her as rays were shot onto her neck as she tried to run away. 

After the premonition had ended Phoebe, who was shocked by what she saw, glanced at the girl worriedly. The focus shifts to the young girl, as she stands there helpless and insecure.

__

(Cut to opening credits)

Back at P3:

Piper and Prue noticed that Phoebe apparently had a premonition; they both glanced at each other with the same look.

"Umm…sweetie, why don't you go wash your face and hands in the bathroom and when you come out I'll have something for you to drink, ok?" said Piper. The girl agreed and Piper smiled and said, "It's right around that corner over there, do you see it?" She nodded as she made her way to the bathroom.

Piper watched her go around the corner and then turned to Phoebe and said, "Did u have what I think u had?"

"Mm hmm," said Phoebe with a concerned look on her face. 

"Phoebe…" said Prue as she turned to her also waiting for an explanation.

"I saw that little girl and a warlock, or a demon or something. This big poof of green smoke surrounded her and these ray thingies came out and they were hitting her."

Piper had a confused look on her face as she said, "Anything else?"

"Just her terrified face and screams. She's so innocent you guys, we can't let that happen. Do you think she'll talk to us about what, or maybe I should say, who she was hiding from?"

"I dunno, but let's not push it out of her just yet. We have to make her feel comfortable enough to come with us," said Prue.

Phoebe and Piper nodded in agreement. Just then Piper saw her come out from around the corner.

"Hey there! All better?" said Piper as she went over to the girl putting out her hand for her to grab. 

She nodded as she grabbed a hold of Piper's hand and smiled.

Piper returned a smile and said, "Here, you can sit at the big counter with us." Piper picked her up and placed her on the stool and then sat down. The girl was still unsure about these women but they seemed really nice and friendly.

"Would you like some water?" asked Prue. The girl nodded and they gave a glass to her. She took a couple of gulps and then put the cup down, almost finishing the whole glass. 

"You must have been pretty thirsty!" said Phoebe cutely as she smiled at her.

The girl smiled and nodded. The three of them looked at each other and they all knew that they had to get something out of her but they didn't want to push it.

"Umm…honey, you don't have to talk right now, cause I know that this is all scary and everything. But if we ask you some questions and you either nod or shake your head for the answer, would that be ok?" asked Prue gently. The girl nodded. "Great," she said with a smile.

"Ok, for starters, umm, do you live around here?" asked Piper. The girl made an unsure face and made an 'I don't know' gesture.

"Are you running away from where ever you came from?" asked Prue. The girl stared at her intently and nodded yes.

"Is there _someone_ that you're running away from?" asked Phoebe. The girl's body stiffened and a terrified look came across her face as she nodded slowly. She then put her head down and rested it in her arms. The three of them looked at each other worriedly. 

Piper walked over to her and rubbed the girl's shoulders in a comforting manner as she said, "It's gonna be ok. You're safe with us, you don't have to be scared."

"Hey, hey," said Phoebe gently as she bent her head down to meet the girl's gaze. The girl moved her head to the middle of her arms as she looked at Phoebe. "Come on, trust us."

"We're gonna help, don't worry," said Prue. Piper continued to rub her back.

"Umm, sweetie…you who!" said Phoebe in a silly way trying to get the girl's attention. She looked at Phoebe. "Can I ask you just one more question?" The girl nodded. "Ok, now this is very, very serious, I want you to give it a lot of thought." The girl looked at her seriously and intently. Phoebe then continued and said, "Is your name really Silly Billy Lily?" The girl then giggled out loud in response to the silliness of the comment and also out of relief. Piper smiled and shook her head playfully. 

"S..Serena," the little girl muttered quietly.

They all stood shocked. Piper cocked her head over the girl's shoulder and said, "What was that honey?"

She turned to look at Piper as she said, "Serena. That's my name."

They all sighed in relief. "Serena. That's a beautiful name," said Prue. Serena smiled at her. 

"So Serena how old are you?" said Phoebe.

"6 and a half," said Serena quietly.

"Wow, you're an old lady!" said Piper. Serena giggled and Piper smiled.

"Umm, so where do you live?" said Prue trying to get some more information out of her.

"California," said Serena as she continued to give minimal answers for she was still unsure about the situation.

"Do you know what part of California sweetie?" said Piper gently. Serena just shook her head quickly. "Well, what about your parents. Do you know their phone number? We could give them a call if you'd like," said Piper as she bowed her head down a little trying to reach the girl's gaze.

Serena's eye's moved in all directions as she avoided eye contact with them. A look of uncertainty came across her face as she muttered, "Umm…"

"It's ok, you can trust us. We can help, you don't have to be afraid," said Phoebe.

Serena looked at Phoebe for a moment and then took a deep breath. There was something about the women that she found comforting, maybe she could trust them. She looked at Piper and said sadly, "I don't have any." 


	2. Please don't call the Service for Childr...

They didn't know what to say; they just sat in shock and silence. All of a sudden Serena's voice turned to panic as she said, "Please don't call the service for children! I'll do whatever you want."  
  
They all had concerned looks on their faces. They could feel the terror in this little girl's voice. They knew that was what they should do, but with Phoebe's premonition, they knew that there was more to this story that they needed to find out.   
  
Serena shook her head, as she looked more scared every second. "Please don't send me back there!" Her voice started to quiver as she continued. "That's where the scary stuff started," she began to take quick breaths as her fright increased with the thought of being found.  
  
"Honey...honey listen, you have to calm down, ok? It's gonna be ok, really," reassured Piper.  
  
"We're not going to let anything happen to you, but you have to trust us. Can you do that for me?" asked Phoebe. Serena nodded as she started to calm down. "Great. Ok, now, we have a police friend and I'm sure if we explain things to him, he may be able to help us out."  
  
"But what if they send me back?" said Serena worriedly.  
  
"He won't," finished Phoebe. Piper turned to Phoebe with an unsure look on her face, for she knew that child services are a messy place to deal with, especially with runaway orphans.  
  
"At least not yet," added Prue trying not to get the girl's hopes up.  
  
"Please come with us, someplace safe where we can talk about this," said Piper.   
  
Serena's eyes darted around the room as she started to stammer, "I...I can't right now."  
  
"We're not gonna hurt you, I promise," said Phoebe sincerely.  
  
Serena thought a moment, as her eyes moved to the left, and then quietly said, "Ok."  
  
"Ok," said Piper cutely as she got up from the counter.  
  
They all smiled. But the sisters knew they were in for a lot more than an overnight guest; they knew that they'd have to explain to Morris about the premonition and also try to pry more out of little Serena before it was too late.  
  
"Ok, then it's settled!" said Prue as she picked up her cell phone to dial Morris.   
  
"Who are you calling?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Morris, of course," said Prue.  
  
"Now?" Piper's head spun in Prue's direction as she said, "Uh, Prue, I don't know if the police is a good - "   
  
Serena eyes widened as she hopped off the stool and said, "The police?!?" She ran to Prue and grabbed her arms to try to stop her from making a phone call. "They're gonna send me back!"  
  
Prue bent down a little as Serena was still tugging on her arms as she said, "Honey, they can help. We have a friend there and -"  
  
"Nooo!!" persisted Serena as she started to cry.   
  
She let go of Prue's arms and started to back up a few paces. "You don't understand," she said through her tears as she looked at all of them. She backed herself up to a wall and then slid down as she buried her head in her arms.   
  
All of a sudden the three of them noticed a couple of bruises on both of Serena's arms. They all looked at each other and Prue put her phone away and then walked over to Serena. She placed a hand on Serena's head as she said softly, "Sweetie?" Serena picked up her head to reveal her tear stricken face. "We're not going to let anything happen to you, I promise."  
  
"Are you going to call the police?" she asked in between her sniffles.   
  
"How about we talk about that in the morning, ok?" said Prue as she put out her hand.   
  
Serena hesitated for a moment and then said, "Ok," as she grabbed Prue's hand and got up.  
  
At the Manor:  
  
  
The front door opens as the four of them enter the house. Prue has a hold of Serena's hand as she led her through the doorway. "So, this is where we live. You like it?"  
  
Serena smiled a little as she nodded.  
  
"Here, how about we go in the kitchen and I'll fix you up something to eat?" said Piper as she motioned for Serena to follow them. They all took a seat at the table, except for Piper who started to offer Serena something. "Would you like some juice?" she asked sweetly. Serena nodded and Piper got a glass out of the cabinet and poured her some Orange Juice. She handed the glass to her and then sat down. They all were unsure about how to deal with this situation. It was obvious that the child had been abused and traumatized, and that she was still in shock.   
  
"Hey Serena, Piper's an awesome cook!" said Prue initiating a conversation.  
  
"Yeah! I betcha if you asked her, she could make you anything you wanted," said Phoebe with a smile.  
  
Serena looked at Piper who gave a kind look. Serena then said quietly, "I'm not very hungry."  
  
"You sure?" asked Piper sweetly as she cocked her head to the left. Serena nodded. "Ok," said Piper quietly, "But don't be afraid to ask whenever you want something." She nodded again.  
  
"So Serena, you must be very brave being out there all alone and all. That must have been pretty scary huh?" said Prue trying to get her to talk.  
  
Serena then looked very serious as her head tilted downward and she stared at the ground.  
  
"You know, sometimes it helps if you tell someone about, oh I dunno, the things that bother you, or scare you, or even things that make you happy," said Piper in a gentle voice.  
  
"Yeah," chimed in Prue, "the happy things seem happier and the scary things seem not so scary when you have people who can listen and be there."  
  
Serena continued to stare at the floor. "Umm..." Serena started to say. She then looked up at Phoebe and said softly, "Can I use the bathroom?"   
  
Piper sighed to herself as she bowed her head a little for she realized that trying to help Serena was going to be tougher than they thought if they couldn't even find out what to help her with.  
  
"Sure you can," said Phoebe, "Go right up the stairs and it should be the first door on your left, ok?"  
  
Serena nodded as she pushed her chair out a little and then walked quickly up the stairs. It was obvious that she was getting uncomfortable and didn't want to talk about it. Piper put her hands over her face in frustration and then moved them so she could rest her head in them.  
  
"What are we...what are we gonna do?" asked Phoebe who turned her head to the other two after Serena had gotten upstairs.  
  
Piper moved her hands away from her face and folded her arms on the table and then sighed helplessly and said as she shook her head, "I dunno Pheebs. I dunno."  
  
"You guys?!? We just can't sit here and do nothing. She's just a kid," said Prue.  
  
"I know, I know," said Phoebe.  
  
Prue started in again and said, "If Phoebe's premonition was right and there is a demon or warlock involved, then maybe the only way to find out what exactly Serena -"  
  
"What?" interrupted Piper, "tell her what? That we're witches? That her world isn't safe because what's really after her is a demon?" Piper said trying to keep her voice down as they made their way to the living room.  
  
"Piper, she won't talk to us, and it's kinda hard to beat around the bush when she won't say anything?"  
  
Piper sighed in frustration. "She's just a little girl."  
  
"All the more reason to do everything in our power, pardon the pun, to help her," said Phoebe.  
  
"Kids are supposed to be scared of the dark, the monster under the bed or...or the monster in the closet. And then you tell them that they don't really exist and that they're world is safe. And now we're supposed to tell a seven-year-old girl who has no parents that her world is full of supernatural evil things? I think the world's been cruel enough to that poor girl!" said Piper who was getting more frustrated and worried.  
  
"Sweetie, I know," said Prue. "But what other choice do we have?"  
  
Phoebe put her hand to Piper's and Piper turned to her. Phoebe then said slowly, "We have to tell her we're witches."  
  
All of a sudden, their heads whip around as they hear Serena's voice quiver as she sniffled in between a few scared gasps. Her breathing increased as Serena stood there with a scared and serious look on her face. She was halfway down the steps; she had heard more than she needed to at that point in time. "You're...you're not my friends," she said quietly.  
  
The three of them sat there shocked and didn't realize she was there, hearing the end of their conversation.   
  
"Oh dear," said Piper. She then turned to Serena as they all moved towards her and she said, "Nono sweetie, we are, it's just that..."  
  
Serena sat there shaking her head; her voice started to quiver as she whimpered. She then ran down the stairs as she headed for the front door.  
  
"Serena! Serena honey, listen!" yelled Phoebe quickly as they all ran after her. They all were calling her name as they made it to the front door before she could run away.   
  
Serena stopped dead in her tracks for they were blocking the door. "I heard what you said," she said as she started to cry.  
  
They all knew that there was no going back, so what they needed to do was make her realize that they weren't going to hurt her and that they were good witches.  
  
"We really are here to help," started Prue as she started to walk towards her. Serena stepped back looking more and more terrified. Prue stopped walking and turned to look at the other two who didn't know what to do. Serena bumped into the steps and then sat down as she put her head to her knees. The three of them looked at each other helplessly. How would they ever get Serena to trust them again?   
  
All of a sudden a white light appears and Leo orbs into the scene. He glances at the sisters as Piper says relieved, "Leo! Thank god you're -."  
  
"Piper, we have to talk. There's a little girl in trouble and -." Serena's head popped up at the sound of his voice and she noticed Leo standing there. She interrupted him as she yelled, "Leo!!!" and ran over to his arms as she leapt onto him. She buried her head in his shoulders and grabbed onto his neck as Leo held her. He turned to Piper with a sympathetic look. The three girls stood there bewildered by the sight.   
  



	3. Sounds like a Supernatural Sci-Fi

3 __

Leo still has Serena in his arms and the three girls are waiting for an explanation.

"Serena?" said Leo as he turned his head towards her. She turns her head to meet his gaze. "Is it ok if we go in the living room so I can talk to them?" 

She hesitates for a moment and then nods reluctantly. Leo puts her down, as the girls make their way inside, but Serena grabs a hold of his arm and tugs him aside. He glances down at her confused. He then bends down to her level as she starts to whisper to him.

"Leo, I'm scared," she said quietly.

Leo gave an adorable understanding look as he said, "Sweetie, it's gonna be ok."

Serena whimpers, "Make them go away."

Leo sighs, "Honey just try and relax."

"They're gonna get me!" Serena cries.

"That's not true. Listen, you don't have to be scared anymore sweetheart. I've brought you someplace safe. The girls in there, they can protect you."," Leo starts to explain. 

"How do you know?" Serena asks as she calms down a little.

"They're…the good guys."

Serena gives him a scared look and says, "You don't know much about _witches_, do you?"

Leo's head bowed down a little. No wonder why she was so scared. He sighed. "Serena, I can promise you that they're not going to hurt you." Serena looked a little unsure. He paused for a moment and then started again as he said, "You've seen the Wizard of Oz, right?" She nodded. "Ok, well, do you remember that there were two witches in that movie?" Again she nodded. "There was the wicked witch and then Glinda." 

"She helped Dorothy and Toto get home," Serena said in a childlike manner. 

"That's right!" said Leo softly. "And these three girls, they're _just_ like Glinda." Serena thought a moment. He then said in a gentle voice as he cocked his head to the side, "You have to trust me on this ok?" She gave him an unsure look. "Hey, have I steered you wrong so far?" She shook her head. "Well then, how about giving them another chance? " 

Serena thought a minute again sighed and then looked up at him as she said with a half smile, "Well, they _were_ really nice to me." Serena thought again and said sincerely as she shook her head, "And they don't have green faces or warts or anything."

"Well, there ya go!" said Leo with a cute smile. "Now come on, let's go." 

Serena grabbed the side of Leo's shirt and tags alongside him closely as they head inside. Phoebe is seated in the armchair and Prue and Piper are on the couch. 

Leo sits near the edge of the couch. Serena cautiously makes her way to the couch. There was some room in between Piper and Leo so that Serena could sit in between them. She took notice of this and then cautiously sat there. Piper gave a confused look as did the other two. 

"Are you alright?" Piper asked gently yet hesitantly.

Serena nodded as she looked at Piper. She then turned her head down as she bit the side of her lip. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm…I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

"You have nothing to apologize for," said Prue sweetly.

"Are you mad?" Serena asks cautiously.

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" said Piper.

Serena paused for a moment and then said cautiously, "You said before…that…that you're witches…" 

The three of them sighed. As she shook her head a little Piper said, "We didn't realize that you were standing there and -"

Serena interrupted her as she said again, "So…you _are_ witches?"

"But not the bad kind," said Phoebe as she jumped in. Serena blinked her eyes a few times as she tried to understand.

"That's right, we're good witches. We help people," said Piper.

"Like Glinda…right?" she then looked up as her eyes moved to each of the sisters. 

"Uh, Glinda?" said Prue confused.

"Don't you remember? She helped Dorothy get home," said Serena seriously.

They thought a minute and then Phoebe chimed in excitedly. "_The Wizard of Oz_, right! I remember," said Phoebe. "You're a very smart little girl. Yes, we're exactly like Glinda."

Serena smiled in relief. "So…you'll help…right?" she asked slowly.

"Yes! Our job is to protect the innocent, and that would be you!" said Piper reassuringly.

"But what if you can't?" asks Serena.

Piper making a silly face replies, "I'm a VERY good witch!" Serena giggles. "And we have special powers besides." Piper adds.

"Okie Dokie…" says Serena.

"But Serena, understand that you have to keep this a secret…you can't tell anyone about us, ok?" said Phoebe in a motherly tone.

Serena confused says, "Why not?"

"If other people knew about us, we wouldn't be able to protect people or help anybody anymore…," said Prue seriously.

"Ok" Serena easily responded.

Startled by her quick agreement, the girls had to do a double take.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked, just to make sure she heard correctly. It had been only a few minutes ago that Serena was terrified of them.

"Don't worry," Serena reassures. "I'm not afraid anymore."

"Really?" Piper asked.

"I'm not afraid anymore silly!" said Serena in a cute voice.

Everyone laughed at her innocence. "Cute!" Phoebe replied as she shook her head.

"Hey do you think I can spend the night here?" Serena asked.

Phoebe, using reverse psychology to make it seem as if it were Serena's idea answers, "That is actually a really good idea!"

"So I can stay here, with you?" Serena asks.

"Yeah, we have plenty of room!" Phoebe responds back.

"We don't mind sharing," Piper adds as she smiles.

"Yippee!! WOOHOO!!" yells Serena as she grins enormously. The girls laugh and Leo shakes his head playfully.

"Hey Serena, how about you and me go upstairs and try to find you some clean clothes for you to wear. You just might fit into some of our old clothes from when we were you're age," said Phoebe.

Serena giggled a little in excitement as she said, "Ok!" She grabbed Phoebe's hand as they made their way to the stairs.

"Oh, Phoebe, while you're up there…" started Prue. 

Both Serena and Phoebe turn around as Prue begins to finish. "Try to see about….BOS-ing, if ya know what I mean." Phoebe gave an "I'll try" look. Then they made their way upstairs.

Phoebe had found one of Prue's old Pajama sets – an adorable light pink tank top set with some sort of pattern covering it. "Well, how's this for PJ's tonight?"

Serena, seated Indian style on the bed, curled up her shoulders in excitement as a smile grew on her face while she nodded. 

Phoebe turned to Serena and smiled – she was so adorable, even though she was a bit shy, Serena's cuteness was just so loveable. "Here you go," Phoebe said as she handed her the pajamas. "I'll leave the room so you can get dressed, ok?" Serena nodded and Phoebe did a last minute shuffling around in her room before she left. Phoebe was just starting to leave the room when suddenly she felt a gentle tug on her sleeve. She turned back a little as Serena said innocently:

"Umm…Can you help me unbutton the back of my shirt, I can never get it."

Phoebe smiled and put her hand on Serena's back turning her at a better angle so she could unbutton the small latch. At that moment, Serena clenched in pain as she gasped. Phoebe immediately took her hand off of her neck. "Honey, are you ok?"

"Umm…uh…yeah. I'm just fine." Serena stammered.

"Did I scratch you?" Serena's eyes widened as Phoebe pushed her hair aside so she could see, glancing at her neck. On her neck was what looked like a bruised rug burn, with a dot in the middle of a swirly blotchy type of rash. 

"Oh my god, honey…who did that to you?" said Phoebe incredibly concerned.

Serena flipped around quickly. She tried to explain but nothing would come out. Her mouth moved as if she was stammering silently. 

Phoebe bent down to her level as she gently took the little girl's hands in hers. "Serena, listen to me. This is serious. Is someone at that orphanage hitting you?"

"No…no, no it's not like that." She said honestly.

"Can you tell me about it?" Phoebe said as she ducked her head a little.

Serena sighed as her eyes darted around the room. "Umm…can I put my pajamas on…please?" Her eyes pleaded; it was obvious she was refraining from answering.

Phoebe sighed; she couldn't help but think about a demon who must have done that to her, that bruise looked so abnormal. It'd be a long shot to say any _human_ did that. She tuned to Serena and noticed her yawn as she rubbed her eyes. Phoebe sighed and said, "Serena honey, the only way that we can help you is if you tell us what happened. But…" She sighed again. "Sweetie you're gonna have to trust us enough to do that – that's the only way we can protect you."

Serena sadly glanced down. She looked up again. "You're not going to call the police…are you?" she asked innocently.

Phoebe sighed a little. "Honey…" she stopped and sighed again. "Let's not worry about that right now ok?" she said as she moved Serena's hair from her face. "But I promise you, we're not going to let anyone hurt you anymore, ok?"

She looked at her pleading for comfort as she nodded her head. 

"Ok," Phoebe said as she stood back up. "Well, I'll go find an extra pillow and a few sheets and blankets for you, and you get dressed ok." 

"Where will I sleep?" she asked cautiously.

Phoebe turned around with a half smile, as she said in a very playfully dignified manner, pretending she was a butler, "Well we have a variety of choices for you." Serena giggled adorably. "We have an elegant couch downstairs lined in the finest of floral patterns. We also have a bedroom in…(Phoebe turns about and then points to the left) the west wing, orrrr, the bedroom where the very famous owner of P3 sleeps…" Serena continually giggled at Phoebe. 

Phoebe comes back to reality and smiles at Serena as she walks over and sits next to her. She pushes Serena's hair behind her ears and says, "So what do ya say kiddo – where would you like to sleep?"

Serena's eyes moved downward and off to the left as she was thinking. She then looked up at Phoebe as she scrunched up her face a little and asked, "Can I sleep…in your room?"

Phoebe smiled as she nodded, "You sure can!" Serena reflected a smile back. 

"Ok, honey, I'll be right downstairs if you need me, ok?" said Phoebe as she made her way to the door.

"Phoebe?" Serena said quietly. Phoebe turned around. "Um, is Leo still here?" she asked, her eyes praying that the answer would be yes.

Phoebe gave a half smile as she looked off to the left. "I think he is."

Serena smiled. "Good! Cause I don't want him to leave me!" she said insistently as she shook her head.

Phoebe smiled as she nodded and said, "I'll make sure he gets the message. Now go get dressed!" she said playfully as she gently closed the door.

_Downstairs Prue and Piper are talking with Leo. Phoebe comes running down the stairs._

"Piper!" Phoebe says as she comes down the stairs.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Someone or something is definitely after her!"

Leo jumps in the conversation. "Yeah, they uh, sent for me last night so I could save her."

"What did they tell you?" asked Piper.

"Background info for starters. She's six and a half, a very shy, yet content little girl. Well behaved, never gave anyone any trouble, kind of much stuck to herself, ever since her parents left. Father walked out on them never to be heard from again, a year later her mother died – she was 5. They sent her to the state cause she has no other family. She's been in and out of foster homes and up til a few months ago was transferred to the Mt. St. Joseph's orphanage in San Francisco."

"Oh dear," said Piper as she listened in shock.

"Wait a minute, Mt. St. Joseph…that's only a few miles from here," said Prue as she had a look of realization.

"Right, that's one of the reasons I was sent – to lead her to you," concluded Leo.

"To us?" said Piper confused. 

Leo nods. "Look, she's very young and vulnerable…but she's in serious trouble." Leo added.

"What do you mean? What kind of trouble?" asked Piper concerned.

Leo stood up as he started to explain. "Noxaven." The girls looked utterly confused. "He's made up of a gaseous substance." They still looked confused. Leo starts to talk with his hands. "Remember the woogie-man? Well, he's kind of like that - he takes on the appearance of a smoky fume. Basically, he looks like green smoke." Leo begins to pace. "It was about the time when Serena was transferred that things started to go haywire."

"Haywire, how?" asked Phoebe.

"Apparently, Noxaven needs an agent – a human form so to speak. Well, the owner was it." Leo sat back down.

"But how does Serena tie into all of this?" asked Prue as she shook her head.

"All they've told me so far was that some technicality set him free. She was caught and that's when he hurt her. That's why I needed to get her out of there because both Noxaven and the owner would have killed her. They want something from her."

"Yeah but what?" asked Phoebe as she scrunched up her face. "She's just an ordinary little girl."

Leo pushed his lips together as he made an innocent face as he shrugged his shoulders. "They're very delicate with exposing too much information."

"Oo don't we know that way too well! " said Piper.

"But Leo, how can we help her? We don't know anything about her." Phoebe said frustrated.

"You know, she's a sweetie." Leo said trying to introduce Serena more.

Phoebe sighs, "Of course, she seems like a great kid!"

"Umm…she's been through a lot, a lot of loss. I feel very protective of her. You know, she doesn't really have anyone and I just…I don't want to see her get hurt." Leo said in a fatherly tone.

"Ok, so Leo what do we do? asked Piper innocently as she had a look of worry. "St. Joseph's must have contacted the police already if they want Serena so badly. Any idea on how we're supposed to hide a runaway without them finding out?"

"The police…" said Phoebe before Leo could answer, remembering her conversation with Serena upstairs. "Leo, when I was with Serena, I noticed on her neck there was this type of bruise – it was kinda swirly and blochy with a dot in the middle. And in my premonition I saw someone shooting rays into her – any idea on that?"

"Must be Noxaven – see when the green smoke hits your skin, it makes a swirly bruise. Noxaven must have encircled her at one point."

"Geesh, sounds like a Supernatural Sci-Fi," said Phoebe as she shook her head.

"Well, does the book have anything about Noxaven? I mean, we can just vanquish him and wipe our hands clean right?" said Piper as her eyebrows rose.

"That and you've GOT to get Serena talking. The longer that kid stays silent, the harder it will be to keep her hidden before the public finds out. Trust me – evil has its connections in the real world – it won't be long before they come hunting her down," said Leo with a serious look. The girls look at each other with a concerned worry.

__

(Scene switches to St. Joseph's orphanage. An office _A man is pacing back and forth. He's talking to someone…or something)_

"I know I know, I'm sorry! I don't know how she escaped," said the man as he waved his hands.

(A high pitch voice which sounds like it's underwater) "I need the child! How could you let her leave?!? She is the key. Don't you understand? That is why I have been drawn here. You MUST find her and bring her to me!" (The shot widens to reveal the room and in the corner floats a mist of green fog.)

The man is getting frustrated. We can see that he doesn't really want to comply. He starts to stammer. "How …how about you just forget about her. She's probably miles from here now. Don't waste your time. I mean…look there are plenty of – Ahhhhhhhh!!!" 

The smoke starts to expand as electrical rays shoot out (kind of like lightning would in rain clouds.) They reach the man's head as his body shudders back and forth while his arms flap. We hear the underwatered voice: "DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION ME! YOU WILL FIND HER AND BRING HER BACK TO ME! SHE IS THE ONE – THE ONLY ONE! FIND HER OR YOU WILL FACE ETERNAL HELL!" 

The rays stop and the man is left after the terror – his eyes widened with a greenish glow. He lets out a breath of green air as he grins demonically.

__

(Scene shifts back to the Manor – Phoebe's room.)


	4. Bedtime Prayer

Serena, all comfy in her pajamas, looks around the room cautiously

Serena, all comfy in her pajamas, looks around the room cautiously. A big grin forms on her face as she stares at the bed. She giggles to herself as she skips a little over to it. She starts to pull down the covers as she continually smiles. Phoebe's bed is a bit high. Serena pauses for a moment and realizes this. She grins again as she places her hands on the mattress, and pushes herself to a leap and then swings herself on the bed. She plops on it lightly and then giggles.

"Wow! A big bed all for me!" Another cute giggle.

(At the same time, the girls and Leo are making their way upstairs to say goodnight.) 

Serena scoots under the covers and then looks around the room again. She then places both hands within each other and closes her eyes. 

"Dear Mr. God. I know you're peroboly busy, but I wanted to thank you for sending Leo to rescue me. (She starts to shake her head) I never ever ever ever EVER want him to leave me. 

(At this time the girls are making their way to Phoebe's room as they hear Serena's voice. They all look at each other curiously. They make their way to Phoebe's door, which was open, a crack. A strip of orange light shines to the hallway. The three girls stand against the side of the door as the listen in:

"Who's she talking to?" asked Piper innocently. They all looked a bit clueless.

Prue smiled. "I think she's…praying…"

Phoebe's eyebrows rose, "Oh that is so cute!"

Piper shushed them. All of their heads angled towards the door.)

(Back in the room)

"And please bless all the kids at the orphanage. OH! And thank you for sending me these three nice ladies. And please please PLEASE don't let them call the police." Serena pauses. She takes a breath and says as she nods her head: "I really like them. And Mr. God, maybe you can get them to like me enough so they can let me stay?" 

(The three girls still standing outside, make an "awww" type face as their eyebrows slant and they make puppy dog faces.)

Serena's voice starts to get really sad as she starts to whimper and almost cry. "I don't want to go back to the orphanage. Please let me stay. Please please with sugar on the top and cherries, lots and lots of cherries?" She takes a breath. "Well, anyways, Mr. God, I've gotta go. My eyes are getting sleepy. Oh, and member to say hi to mommy for me, and give her a hug! Love your friend Serena." 

The girls outside were awed and all glassy eyed. Prue takes a breath and says as she shakes her head trying to compose herself, "Wow!" Piper blinks her eyes a few times trying to regain clarity as she sighs a little. Phoebe wipes her eyes then motions to knock.

Serena still has her eyes closed when suddenly she hears a knock at the door. 

Her eyes flip open as the door opens. "Hey there!" said Prue as they walked in. Serena angled her body a little to see them walk in, she then sat back to her normal position as she smiled shyly. 

"You doin ok there?" asked Piper sweetly as she tilted her head to the side. 

Serena smiled as she said, "Uh huh." Serena pauses for a moment then asks, "Is it wrong that I'm visiting?"

Piper made a startled expression at the question then replied, "Oh don't be silly!" 

"I'm glad!" Serena says with a smile.

Phoebe walks over to the bed. "Here, let's tuck you in," she said while she started to cover Serena with the blankets as they made a squishy sound. "There ya go!" Prue and Piper join in as they smile. 

They finish tucking her in and Prue says, "How bout that kiddo? Alllll comfy and cozy." 

Piper tickles the top of Serena's head with her fingertips as she says, "Yup – snug as a bug in a rug!" Serena giggled a little as her head lied soft on the pillows. "Sleep tight sweetie," said Piper as she bent over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Serena sits up after she gets a kiss. Piper looks confused. "I don't want to go to sleep," says Serena. 

"What?" Piper asks.

"I want a story!" she replies insistently. The girls giggle a little. "Pleeaassee!!" Serena begs. 

"Honey…I think you need to get some rest…" Piper says in a motherly tone.

"But I'm not tired," Serena says protesting.

"I see that!" says Piper cutely. Phoebe laughs a little. "But everything's gonna be ok," Piper reassures.

"But I can't go to sleep without…"

(At that moment, Leo sticks his head in the doorway.)

"Did somebody ring?" asked Leo as he grinned with his head stuck behind the wall.

"Leo!" said Serena excitedly as he came in.

"Leo you're a genious!" said Piper hoping that he would be able to get Serena to settle down and get some rest. "What would we do without you?"

"Well I don't have any new news. BUT in the blink of an orb - " At that moment he runs over to Serena and starts to tickle her. Serena giggles incessently. The tickles cease and Serena lets out one giggle of relief that it's over.

"Okie dokie, get some rest!" Piper orders.

"Ok," Serena agrees.

"We'll leave you two alone," said Prue as they made their way outside. "Have a good night sleep!"

Piper walks by as she gives him a quick peck on the lips. 

"Night everybody," Serena yells as they make their way out.

"Sweet dreams," Piper responds. 

Leo moves over to the bed and sits on the side.

(Outside Piper lags behind as she eavesdrops near the side of the wall. She bites one of her nails making an innocent face as she leans against the wall. She begins to wonder if this is what it would be like when her and Leo get married and say goodnight to their children. A smile grows on her face.)

"So you think you're gonna be ok here?" he asked her as she lay back down. 

Serena nods her head while it sits on the pillow. "I really like it here Leo. It's so much better than the children's home. They even gave me this big huge bed!"

"I know!" he said sweetly. "See, I told you that you would be fine here."

"But…nothing is going to happen to me…right? I mean, they're not gonna take me back to the orphanage, are they?" she asked as her eyebrows turned into a frown.

"No, one thing they aren't going to do is take you back there. Not until they fix whatever was hurting you. But Serena, you do know that you're going to have to tell them what happened. They can help you, but you have to trust them enough to tell them so they can." 

Serena has a pensive look on her face. She sighs and says, "I know. But Leo…you really think they can help me?"

Leo half smiles as he says, "I have no doubt about it! Now stop worrying and go to sleep," he says as he ruffles her hair a little.

Leo repositions himself to get off the bed when he hears Serena ask in a kid-like tone, "Is Piper your giiiiirlfriend?" She starts to giggle cutely.

Leo looks back at her with a cute grin as he shakes his head playfully. His eyes dart down and then look at Serena who is curiously smiling waiting for an answer. He takes a breath and says with a nervous laugh, "Yes, Serena, yes she is my girlfriend." 

(Outside Piper smiles as she shakes her head playfully.)

Serena sits up and motions Leo to come closer by waving her hand. Curious, he walks to the bed. She puts her hand to the right side of her mouth as though she was going to tell a secret. She starts to whisper: "Don't tell anyone, k?" Leo nods with an innocent look but is unsure about what she is going to say. Serena starts up again and says, "but Piper smells like my mommy used to smell like."

(Outside Piper's eyes widen as her mouth drops. Her eyes begin to become glassy.)

"And Leo?" Serena says innocently. Leo bows his head down a little urging her to go on. "Do you think that…that they'll let me stay?"

Leo, at a loss for words, looks at Serena's innocent eyes. "Sweetheart don't worry, everything will work out. And they will let you stay for as long as you need, they're not going to let anything happen to you."

Serena's eyes glance downward and then back at Leo. "Promise?" she asks innocently.

"I promise! Now get some sleep ok?" Leo starts for the door.

"You'll never leave me…right?" she asked as she laid her head back down on the pillow.

Leo turns around again. He smiles again and says softly, "No. I PROMISE I won't leave you. Now please honey, get some sleep!" Serena rolls over and brings the blanket up to her chin as she closes her eyes. Leo shuts the light as he leaves the room and closes the door gently. He realizes Piper was standing there as he turns. 

Her eyes are all glassy and she takes a breath as she whispers, "Leo…" but she can't get anything else out. Leo walks over and hugs her as he cradles her head on his shoulder, stroking her hair. 

(They stay there hugging as the scene fades out to a commercial.)


	5. Noxaven

(That night at the St Joe's Orphanage. Serena's room)  
  
A little girl is found staring at an empty bed across from hers. She is about 11 years old and has long brown wavy hair. She leans over and turns on the light next to her bed. She then looks at the empty bed again, then pushes the covers off of her feet and scurries out of the room. She walks downstairs to find the owner of the orphanage, Scott Obard, seated at a desk toying over some paperwork. She lightly steps downstairs and at the sound of her footsteps he turns around. Although his eyes are not green anymore - he is back to his old self. He sees her and says:  
  
"Melanie, what are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
Melanie walks up to him and says, "I can't sleep without Serena in the room. Where is she?"  
  
Scott bows his head down a little then looks back up at her. "Honey, I don't know. But don't worry, we'll find her. I'm going to the police first thing tomorrow morning. We'll get her back." He said as he stroked her head.  
  
"But you don't understand Mr. Obard. I'm scared cause the man took her. What happens if he comes and gets me too?"  
  
"What are you talking about Melanie? Did you see someone take Serena?" Scott said insistently.  
  
Melanie nods her head, as she looks scared. "Uh huh. He came - just appeared in our room and then they just disappeared. He stoled her Mr. Obard. And they just disappeared. How will we find her in the air?" Melanie was starting to get extremely worried and scared.  
  
Scott sighed. "Melanie, I think you're letting your imagination run away with you again. People just can't disappear and reappear like that. And I was right downstairs so if anyone was in here I would have heard them."  
  
"But..." started Melanie.  
  
"Shhh shhh. We're going to find her don't worry. I'm going to the police tomorrow - they wont' do anything until 24 hours has passed so we can't do anything right now. Just go to sleep and we'll worry about it in the morning. Ok?"  
  
"Can I come with you to the police and tell them what I saw?" Pleaded Melanie.  
  
Scott sighed and bowed his head a little then looked back up at Melanie. "If it will make you feel better, I'll think about it. But just try to get some sleep and we'll discuss it in the morning. Now scoot! It's way past your bedtime."  
  
"Ok" said Melanie sadly as she scurried back up the stairs. Once Scott heard the door close from upstairs he went back to looking at Serena's file. Trying to see if he could find out something...anything that would lead him to an answer to finding her.   
  
All of a sudden Noxaven appears behind Scott. The smoke tickles his nose and he turns around in a gasp. "Noxaven - don't do that! I have kids up there!"  
  
"Sooo, the little one has seen who has taken my prize! You must find them and bring them back to me!" Said Noxaven as he floated around the room.  
  
"What? Melanie? She's always making up wild stories - it's her nature. She's just upset about Serena being missing that's all." Said Scott as he tried to reason with him.  
  
"Stupid mortal! What she saw was a protector - a whitelighter. He's the one who took her."  
  
"Huh? I don't understand." Said Scott. "Why don't you go find yourself another agent? These are kids we're dealing with for God's sakes." All of a sudden a lighting ray is shot out and hits Scott in the arm. He jerks back in pain. "Oww!"  
  
"Will you stop rationalizing mortal and listen to me! I can kill you ya know..." Noxaven starts to encircle the area where Scott is seated. He starts up again. "Serena's innocence still remains. But the genetic makeup for what I seek lies within her. I must soak it out of her and then and only then, will I be omnipotently powerful so I can seek my revenge on those who seek to destroy me!"  
  
"What will make you so powerful?" asked Scott as he was startled because he could not believe what he was hearing.  
  
"That answer will come in time...in due time. Just help me get her back!"  
  
Scott glares at Noxaven with a look of worry as his eyebrows frown.  
  
(Scene shifts to a nighttime view of the manor. Then moves forward to the morning.)  
  
  
The kitchen - mid-afternoon:  
  
  
The girls are trying to figure out what they're gonna do.  
  
"Ok, so we know at least WHO is out to get her, but we still don't know why," started Prue who was standing near the counter.  
  
"Yup! Well Phoebe's upstairs trying to find Noxaven in the book of shadows, and Serena's in the shower. Once they both come down I guess we'll go from there." Said Piper who started to slouch against the countertop. Phoebe comes in the kitchen with a look of realization.   
  
"K Pheebs, spill it," said Prue as she folded her arms turning to look at her.  
  
"Ok, well it said mostly what Leo told us - how Noxaven is made of a gaseous substance and requires an agent to do his dirty work." Phoebe puts up her index finger as she says, "BUT what Leo didn't tell us is his motive for trying to hurt Serena."  
  
"Which would be...?" started Prue.  
  
"Innocence," said Phoebe with a sigh.  
  
Piper made a confused look as she shook her head and put out her hands. "Huh?"  
  
"See - Noxaven feeds on innocence. And where else can you find the most powerful innocence you ask... Children. BUT he's assigned one specific child. The one Noxaven has waited for his entire life." The other two listened intently. Phoebe started in again. "Serena's apparently our lucky winner."  
  
"So that's it? The innocence found in kids?" asked Prue.  
  
"No, there's more - wait til you hear this! Serena's a witch," said Phoebe as she lowered her head a smidge surprised by what she found out.  
  
"But she was so scared once she found out WE were witches. How can you be one, but be afraid of others like you? Hmm...does she not know yet?" asked Piper.  
  
"Exactly! See what Noxaven wants is the genetic makeup of her quote on quote, "witchliness." Since Noxaven isn't really a "tangible" demon, what he wants from Serena isn't exactly tangible I guess. Who knows? The book doesn't say what power he needs or wants, or even if it's a power at all. Just that he would find it in the innocence of his chosen prize..."  
  
"Serena," said Prue sadly.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," said Phoebe with a concerned look.  
  
"So Serena has no idea she's got this witchy instinct in her genes so now what?" asked Piper.  
  
"Well, if we can get rid of Noxaven before anything happens to her, maybe it will come naturally. We need Leo to start asking "them" for a deeper explanation," said Prue.  
  
"And who knows, maybe Serena still isn't telling us everything," said Phoebe.  
  
"Well at least we've got some more pieces to the puzzle," said Prue as she went to the table and sat down.  
  
They start to hear the little pitter patter of Serena's footsteps as she comes downstairs. She's dressed in an adorable outfit consisting of a light green shirt with tan colored overalls. She comes into the kitchen and peers in as she holds onto the wall, staring at the girls.  
  
"Why hello there!" said Piper cutely. "Don't you look adorable today," she said as she kind of bowed her head down a little as she smiled sweetly. Serena curled her shoulders up shyly and smiled a little. But she still stood in the doorway. Piper made a half smile and said in a gently tone, "You can come in sweetie, you don't have to stand there." Serena came in and sat at the table.   
  
Prue, who was seated near her, smiled and said, "So Serena, how did you sleep last night?"  
  
"Really good! Phoebe's bed was really comfy," she said as she giggled a little. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"I bet it was," said Piper as she came over to Serena and tickled her head a little as she smiled. Again, Serena curled up her shoulders and giggled. Piper smiled - Serena was just too cute.   
  
Just then they hear the doorbell. Prue gets up and says, "I got it." Prue makes her way to the door and when she opens it she finds Darryl standing there dressed in one of his suits.  
"Darryl, hi! Come on in. What's up?"  
  
"I had a visitor at the station today and I thought maybe you could help," he started to say.  
  
"You mean magical kind of helping?" she said confused.  
  
"Possibly. Well a man named Scott Obard came today - ever heard of him?" Prue shook her head. "Well he's the owner of this orphanage - Mount St. Josephs in San Francisco." Prue's mouth dropped open and her facial expressions showed that she knew something. "What is it?" Darryl asked.  
  
"Not sure - go on," said Prue.  
  
"Well, one of his orphans was reported missing last night." He takes out a picture of Serena and shows it to her. "Name's Serena - six and a half. Her roommate, 10 year old Melanie claims to have seen a man in a white light appear taking Serena and then vanishing into thin air. Now, to many normal people, it's all in the kid's imagination and the report goes down that she's a runaway. But you and me both know that what Melanie claims to have seen could have happened. So, I came to you seeing if you had any ideas," he said as he shrugged his shoulders a little.  
  
At that moment, Phoebe and Piper come out to find Daryl and Prue standing in the hallway.  
  
"Darryl? What brings you here on this lovely day? What inspectoral question do ya got for us?" said Phoebe in a kind of hyper tone. Although Prue doesn't look so happy, and turns to Phoebe with a concerned look. Piper looks confused as she lowers her eyebrows in curiosity. "What is it Prue?" asked Phoebe. Prue turns the picture of Serena around to show her sisters.   
  
At that same moment Serena comes running inside to try to find Piper as she's calling her name. "Piper? Piper I accidently - " Serena stops dead in mid-sentence at the sight of Darryl who is staring at her as his eyes widen.   
  
Serena edges her way closer and closer to Piper as a scared look comes across her face. She huddles against Piper's right side. Piper's eyes move from Darryl to Serena and back. She lifts her arm and puts it around Serena, who is now half hiding behind Piper's back. "Everything's gonna be ok, honey. He's not gonna hurt you," said Piper gently as she bowed her head reaching Serena's half-hidden gaze. She turns back to the others with a look of concern.  
  
Darryl cocks his head to the side as he lowers his body a little. In a soft gentle voice he says, "Hey there. Are you Serena?" Serena continues to hide behind Piper. "It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a policeman. I help people."  
  
Serena wraps her arms around Piper's waist. Piper's head turns towards Serena as she grabs onto her waist. Serena's voice trembles in a terrified voice as she says, "Don't let him take me!"  
  
Piper turns to the others with a look of concern, then goes back to Serena. "We're not letting you go anywhere, ok? You don't have to worry, I promise." She places her hands on Serena's head. Serena looks up at her and then at the others; she then lets go of Piper's waist but is still practically on top of her.   
  
Morris makes his way over to her as he bends down to her level. "Well aren't you a pretty young lady!" he says with a smile. "Although, standing behind Piper is hiding that beautiful face of yours." She still remains behind Piper. "Well, my name's Inspector Morris, and you're Serena right?" Serena nods her head a little. Morris sticks out his hand as a motion to shake and he says, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Serena stares at his hand for a few seconds and then puts out hers to shake reluctantly. He stands back up to his original position.  
  
"Uh Darryl, is there anyway we can keep her here for a few days til we get this whole thing straightened out?" asked Prue.  
  
Darryl sighs as he says, "Prue...I'll do my best but I can't guarantee anything. If you guys are found out..." He lowers his voice to almost a whisper. "Prue, it's kidnapping."  
  
Phoebe joins in and says, "But Darryl, this isn't a job for police magic, this is our kind of magic."  
  
"I know, I know." He says. He looks at Serena's innocent face. He then sighs and turns back to them. "I'll do my best. Anyway I can help?"  
  
"Uh, yeah actually. Find out everything you can about the owner...uh...Obard did you say?" Morris nods. "Other than that, we'll just let you know," said Prue.  
  
Morris sighs again. "Ok. Let me know with anyway I can help." He looks over to Piper and Serena and gives a half smile and then makes his way to the front door and leaves.  
  
Phoebe looks over to Serena and says, "See...he wasn't gonna take you anywhere. He's gonna help, just like us."  
  
Piper glances down innocently at Serena who's still next to her. Serena looks downward for a moment and then gently wraps her arms around Piper again as she says sadly, "I just don't want them to take me away from you." Piper's head tilted towards her with a sympathetic look as she put her arm around Serena. Prue and Phoebe look on innocently as they become more and more concerned.  
  
  



	6. He Tried to Get Me the Other Night

Piper then steps a little away and turns to Serena bending down a little. She clears her throat a little and then says sweetly, "Um Serena can you come with us in the living room for a minute?" She takes Pipers hand and they all walk to the couch and sit down. Serena sits in between Piper and Phoebe – her legs barely hovering over the edge of the couch. Piper had a look of uncertainty and innocence on her face, and was hesitant to start. But she took a breath, and said, "Sweetie, um…" (she kinda scrunches her face cutely for a sec) "I know everything's been kinda jumbled all over the place and that you've had a pretty big fright the past night. But…"(Piper sighs a little) "I think you're gonna have to tell us what happened." Serena looked kinda sad and unsure. Piper tilts her head downward a little and says gently, "Can you do that for me?" 

Serena sighs then glances at the three girls and then downward. She then nods silently in agreement. "Cept…I dunno where to start…" her voice trailed off.

Phoebe shifted a little in her position. "Well, how about how you got that mark on your neck?"

Serena's mouth sunk to the left side and let out a sigh. "It was this smoke thing. And he tried to get me that the other night."

"It's ok, you're doing great," encouraged Prue. "So, what happened up til that point?"

Serena getting more into the story starts up again. "Well, see it was late at night and I wanted a drink of water. So I went downstairs and Mr. Obard was there - he runs the orphanage. So, when I was going back upstairs, I kicked this pole thing. It looked like it was broken off from somewheres, but I didn't know where so I went back to Mr. Obard and gave it to him. He said it was for the air thing near the floor."

Phoebe looked confused for a minute. "You mean a vent?"

"Mm hmm," said Serena as she nodded. "So when I gave it to him he went over to put it back on." Serena pauses as her voice trails off again. Serena takes a deep breath. "That's when he came." Serena takes a short pause, then starts again; her voice getting more and more scared while gradually talking faster intermingling a few short gasps here and there. "And I ran over to Mr. Obard but the smoke kept coming and coming from the vent. And then it came around me and it burned my neck. When I screamed it said something really scary to me. And then it went near Mr. Obard and his eyes turned green. And I ran upstairs to my room and I hid under the covers. And then my roommate Melanie sneaked into her friends room, so the smoke came in through the door and no one knowd about it. And he hurt me again but then Melanie came inside and the smoke disappeared and she asked me what was wrong but I couldn't tell her cause that's when Leo came and he disappeared me and helped me 'scape." Serena starts to whimper and almost to a cry – her voice becoming a little scratchy while her eyes become glassy. "Please don't let the policeman take me!" 

"Shhh shhh, it's ok. Everything's gonna be ok," reassured Piper as she put her arm around Serena and gently gave her a hug, creating Serena's shoulder to push into her cheek.

"Hey Serena!" said Prue. Serena looked at Prue as Piper loosed her hug a little. "We're gonna make the bad people go away, I promise! We're not gonna let anything happen to you. Can you trust us on this one?" Piper tilts her head to the right glancing at Serena. 

Serena looks down and nods. "Mm hmmm," she mutters. Piper strokes Serena's arm as a source of comfort as Phoebe gets up.

"You gonna be ok?" asked Piper sweetly. 

Serena nods and says, "As long as I can stay here with you!" she said sincerely. Piper gave a half smile along with Prue.

"I'm gonna go check out the Book of Shadows to see if it has anything about vents and stuff to see how we can get this smoke to eternal bye byes!"

"I'm gonna make some tea, anyone want any?" asked Piper,

"Sounds great!" said Prue, "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Suddenly, Serena gasps and says, "Oh, that's what I wanted to tell you. I accidently dropped the glass of milk you gave me Piper."

"Oh is that why you came running in before?" Serena nodded. "Oh don't worry about it, we'll clean it up." Said Piper.

Sure enough when they made they're way to the kitchen, the splattered milk was found on the floor, however Kit was right in the middle slurping it up.

"Well Serena, you've just fed Kit! I'm sure she's eternally grateful!" said Prue with a giggle. "We just may need to keep you around here – I'm sure Kit won't want you to leave." Prue smiled at Serena who reflected one back to her. 

Piper finished wiping up the remains of the mess (and kits breakfast) and then said, "Here, I'll pour you another glass." She went over to the counter with Serena following.

"Thank you," she said as she was handed the glass. She took a big gulp then placed the glass back down on the counter. She licked her lips cutely. "That was good!" she said as she giggled. Prue and Piper glance at her with smiles and then start to giggle trying not to show it though. Serena had left a milk mustache on her lips. Serena looked at Prue confused.

"Sweetie, come 'ere," said Prue. Serena walked over to her. "You've got a milk mustache!" Prue took out a napkin and wiped her mouth clean, although Serena was giggling which made it hard to keep the kid steady. Piper shakes her head playfully.

(Meanwhile back at the orphanage in Obard's office)

Noxaven is getting impatient and is circling the room.

"What do you want from me? I went to the police already," protested Obard.

Suddenly a knock at the front door. "Noxaven don't worry, I'll be right back and we'll work it out, I swear! Just let me get the door." Obard makes his way to the front door and opens it to reveal a man in a trenchcoat. "Hi, can I help you?"

"District Attorney, Cole Turner," he shows his badge. "May I come in?" Obard gestures for him to enter. "I've heard you've had a runaway. Serena is it?" 

Obard nods, "Yes, Serena, she's one of our girl's – just disappeared the other night. To be honest, it's frightened the others a great deal."

Cole listens intently. "Hmm…"

Obard looks confused though. "But, I never thought that a runaway orphan would get this much publicity, especially from the police, let alone the D.A."

"Well, I just wanted to ask a few questions, that's all. We tend to focus on even the little people here."

Obard looks at him strangely.

"It was a joke! We care a lot about the kids in our area – especially the little ones." In the corner of Cole's eye, he sees Noxaven hovering in the corner of Obard's office. "Umm…you think we talk in your office, after all, we don't want to rile up the little ones anymore than they are, now do we?"

Obard turns around to his office, to see that Noxaven has vanished out of sight. "No, of course not. Sure here, right this way." They both make their way into his office. Obard lets Cole in first then turns around and closes the door. With his back turned he starts to say, "You know, I really can't explain it myself, she just sorta vanished. Although things have been getting weird around here, the past few days." He turns back to face Cole. "To be honest, maybe you can help?"

"Oh I'll do more than that!" said Cole as he stuck out his hand twisting it to the right. A blue glow surrounds Obard's neck as he strangles him. Obard collapses to the ground – dead. Noxaven appears.

"Baltizar! What are you doing? He was my way to getting my prize."

"Don't worry Noxaven, I've got it all figured out. You see I know where she is." Noxaven's smoke clouds begin to puff. "Nah uh. How about, let's make a deal."

Scene shifts to the outside of Obard's office. Cole takes out his cell phone. "Hey yeah, I've got a murder victim here at the old St. Joe's orphanage – looks like he's been dead for a while. You gotta send someone over here, ya know for the kiddies. Yeah…ok thanks. Bye!" Cole closes his cell, turns to look at the office door shakes his head in one nod then walks out to the front door.

(Scene shifts to the Manor)

Later on that evening, Serena is seated quietly in the living room coloring while watching TV. The girls again are in the kitchen. Phoebe at the table with the Book of Shadows.

"So guys check this out," started Phoebe as she held a page open. "Vents serve as a portal to an underworld. The pole thing that Serena was talking about is what holds the gated cover on the vent. When this is turned upwards, a doorway is unlocked to that world. That's how Noxaven must have been released. Because he's a smoky substance, he could have easily escaped the realm of the underworld I guess."

"Well, is there any way to close this doorway?" asked Prue.

"Well with a little magic and key turning, we should be able to do it. All we have to do is get Noxaven near the vent, say the spell while the connecting rod is turned downward and then we have lift off."

"So we have to go to the orphanage you're saying?" asked Piper.

"Apparently," said Phoebe.

"Ok so what about Serena, we can't bring her there, that's exactly what Noxaven would want!" said Piper.

"One of us is gonna have to stay. Unless we get someone to baby-sit…" said Prue.

"Baby-sit. Prue, she's reported missing, and I hate to tell ya, but at the moment, we're her kidnappers," said Phoebe.

Piper rests her chin on her folded hands. Her lips press together innocently. "Well what about Darryl?" The girls look at Piper. "It's worth a shot, unless we can do this without the power of 3…"

"I'll try to see what I can muster up with a spell, while you guys keep thinking. We don't have much time," said Prue as she left the room.

A few minutes later the phone rings. Prue answers. "Hello?"

"Prue – it's Darryl." He's found in the orphanage which is covered with cops.

"Darryl hi, what's up, any news on Obard?" said Prue as she walked towards the corridor with the phone angled between her shoulder and ear.

"Uh yeah actually that's what I was calling about."

"Great so what'd you find?" Prue makes her way to the kitchen where Piper and Phoebe are.

"Prue…the guy's dead," he said in a sigh.

"Dead?!?" Piper and Phoebe both look at Prue with surprise and shock. 

"Yeah, from the looks of it someone came in and strangled him." He makes his way throughout the chaos out of the office to the corner of the room next door.

"Oh my god! What about the kids there?"

"They're transferring them to a nearby home. Since Obard was the only owner and coordinator, and since it was a small home-run orphanage to begin with, the kids have no other choice but to leave until the investigation goes underway."

"Well, um, we kinda need to be there tonight, so it's good that the kids are gone."

"Prue, what are we up against?" asked Darryl kind of quietly.

"Can't explain now. Hey look, any chance you can baby-sit tonight?" Prue asked making a pleading face.

"After this event, no I'll be swamped why?"

Prue sighs, "Damn! Well, how long til your deputy friends get the heck outta there?"

"An hour or so, why?" asked Darryl confused.

"I'll explain later – gotta go." She hangs up the phone leaving Darryl hanging.

"That didn't sound good," said Piper worried.

Prue shook her head. "Not at all – Obard's dead." Piper put her hand to her mouth. "There are cops covering the place, but they'll be outta there soon, so then we'll go."

"What about Serena? We can't leave her here all by herself!" said Piper concerned.

"That's what I was afraid of, so the power of 2 will have to do. Now Piper, Leo said that this demon is like the woogyman right?" Piper nodded. "Ok so that means we can't freeze it. Therefore, I think you should stay and me and Phoebe will go, put the lock back on the vent, say the spell and then we'll have a happily ever after."

Piper had a concerned look on her face. "Prue, are you sure this'll work? I mean, Noxaven's not gonna come looking for her right? What happens if he does and we don't have the power of 3?"

Phoebe interjects. "I think Prue's right. I mean, unless there's a demon conspiracy making a double play, there's no way Noxaven could know she was with us." Piper sighs in response to her sister's rebuttal. Phoebe walks over to Piper placing her hands on her shoulders. "Just to be safe, keep your cell phone nearby. If either of us gets in trouble, you know who to call!"

"Demon-busters!" said Piper with a half-smile. The other two smile back at her, but still worry about what will happen.and said sadly, "I don't have any." 


	7. Double Play

Outside the Manor, a car is parked on the opposite side of the street. Cole, seated in the driver's seat glares sinisterly at the house. All of a sudden, he is orbed out. The room is dark, yet lighted by a red glow. He is now standing in the middle of a circle made by three monk type demons, dressed head to toe in dark robes. Their eyes a solid black. Their faces a show of dismay. Cole glances around him, almost in protest.   
  
"You're wasting time Balthizar!" one of the Triad members said.  
  
Cole turns to see his solid eyed stare. Trying to reason with them he says, "This is all part of the plan. Don't you see? The girl's won't know my secret don't worry. Noxaven will get Serena, and I will get the Book of Shadows in return. And then we will destroy the Charmed Ones forever."  
  
"You keep saying that Balthizar. But getting the young girl is only delaying your mission." Another cloaked demon says while folding his arms.  
  
Cole, although getting completely frustrated, remained calm. He could not risk being replaced. This was his destiny, his mission. He couldn't fail. No. He would not fail. "I made a deal with the smoke dude. We have it all figured out. Just give me more time. I promise, I will not disappoint you." Turning 360 degrees, he looks at each member of the Triad convincingly. His eyes hard and direct.  
  
* * *  
  
It is about an hour later. A small white Honda pulls up in front of Mount Saint Joseph's orphanage, which looks completely deserted. The engine of the car putt putts as a hand reaches for the dangling key. Silence feeds the air. Phoebe looks at Prue through the shadows, turning her head slightly. Her eyes tell the tale of trepidation. The rear view mirror reveals a cut off face - eyes twitching back and forth, surveying and watching. No one in sight. Prue decides it's safe to get out. She turns to Phoebe. "Are you ready?" she asks.   
  
Phoebe sighs, turning towards her sister. "As ready as I'm gonna get in the next few minutes." A determination filled her voice as she says, "Let's go get him!"  
  
Prue gets out closing the driver's door gently as to not make a sound. Meanwhile, Phoebe gets out closing the door with not as much caution. It makes a slam as the metal on the car rattles. Prue's head whips around as she turns to Phoebe, her eyes bugging out of her head. "Shhhh!" she says insistently.  
  
Phoebe's lower lip angles to the right as her eyebrows shift upward. She whispers the word, "Ohhh" as she tiptoes over, grabbing onto Prue's arm. They both head towards the front doors of the orphanage, as they're connected at the hip. Phoebe unknowingly steps on the yellowed caution tape flickering in the wind. Clinging towards each other they make their way up the front steps. "Hopefully it's open," Phoebe whispered. Prue grabs the doorknob with her leather-gloved hand. Her teeth clench together at the turn of the knob. Surprisingly, it opens. They both look at each other with wide eyes as they make their way inside the abandoned orphanage.  
  
It definitely looked as if the police had been there. Caution tape, overturned couch pillows, an outlined corpse. The two looked in disbelief. Prue walked over to a coffee table where a tiny ratty old doll lay. Her fingers glide along its yarn-like ponytail. She glances around the room, still holding the doll. Those poor kids! Her empathetic thoughts were interrupted by Phoebe's call.  
  
"Prue, I think I found the vent!"  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the Manor, Serena remains safe. Piper looks over her repeatedly, making sure she is ok. Leo orbs into the living room. Serena's head pops up, startled at first. But then her expression changes as a smile spreads, showing her missing baby teeth. She drops her crayon and practically leaps into his arms. "Leo!" she yells in a giggle.   
  
Leo, propelled backwards a little by the leap, smiles lovingly as he says, "Hey there honey! Are you being good for Piper?" He places her back on the ground, angling his head downward to catch the little girl's gaze.  
  
"Uh huh! And Phoebe and Prue are off fighting the bad monster so he won't hurt me anymore."   
  
Leo gave a half smile. Yet it faded as he looked off to the right. Just then Piper appeared in the doorway to the living room. Her arms folded. A smile grew on her face at the sight of Leo. Leo has a "we gotta talk" look on his face. He looks back at Serena and says, "Serena, I'm gonna go talk to Piper for a minute, ok?"  
  
Serena glances back at Piper, who tilted her head a little to the left, and then back to Leo. "You'll be back though, right?" She gives a puppy-dog-face with pouting lips.   
  
How could Leo resist? "Of course! We'll be in the next room if you need us, ok. I'll only be a minute." Ruffling Serena's hair as he goes by, Leo makes his way to Piper and they leave the living room.   
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe and Prue are still in the orphanage. Phoebe holds the connecting rod for the vent. Bending down, she places it in the appropriate hole and then looks at Prue. "Which way do we turn it?" Her head spins around in Prue's direction.   
  
"Umm...turn it so that dangly piece is facing downward," Prue motioned with her hands. Phoebe did as told. Placing her hands on her thighs she pushes herself back to a standing position. "Good! Now all we have to do is find Noxaven and then say the spell."  
  
"Ok," Phoebe said slowly. "Well where is he?" Phoebe's arms flapping open on both sides as her hands spread.  
  
Peering through the side window, Cole stands, staring at the girls. Noxaven appears next to him. Cole glances at the green fog, then takes out a pocket mirror from the inside of his trenchcoat. He catches Noxaven's reflection. Cole turns to him. "Alright, I've got it. Now you can move on and I'll distract them by creating your hologram."  
  
Noxaven's underwater voice is heard. "But you will be my agent, am I correct? I can only paralyze the girl. You must grab her so I can transform us through the vent to the underworld. You must meet me at the witches house."   
  
Cole turns to him. "Yes, we will both become closer to getting what we want. I just have to get them off our hands for a while. You go now so you can paralyze the kid. Hurry! There isn't much time. Or else both our secrets will be out and unsolved. Now go!" Cole instructed. Noxaven's smoke levitates higher and higher as he moves on with the wind. He turns back to the window and then glances at the pocket mirror containing the image of the green fog. With a wave of his hand the smoke is then reflected on the inside of the orphanage, as though Noxaven was really there. Cole had created a type of hologram! He waves his hands as though pushing it along. The two girls turn around with a look of terror. One of them pulls out a piece of paper and they start to say something. A spell. "Ha! They thought they could defeat us? Well, keep dreaming young witches! Keep dreamin!" said Cole as he orbed out of the scene.   
  
* * *  
  
Back at the Manor, Serena sits watching television while Piper and Leo are still in the kitchen. Leo, looking worried, says, "My bosses sent me back to warn you."  
  
Piper, confused, says, "Warn us? But Leo, Phoebe and Prue are at the orphanage vanquishing Noxaven."  
  
On the couch in the living room, Serena giggles as she watches a cartoon. Behind her, slowly creeping up, a green smoke expands. The coyote on the television falls down a cliff. Serena smiles as the roadrunner yells, "Meep meep!" Noxaven continues to creep up.  
  
The phone had rung. Piper walks over to the wall, places the hand on the phone and lifts it up placing it to her ear. "Hello? Prue? What's the matter? Did something go wrong?"  
  
Prue on the other line is on her way back to the car. "No the exact opposite. Vanquished and everything. It seemed a little too easy, but it's done. So we're on our way home. How's Serena?"  
  
"She's fine. Acting like a normal six-year-old watching cartoons. Ok...I'll see you soon. Love you. Ok...bye." She hangs up the phone on the wall and then turned to Leo. "See nothing to worry about. It's a done deal. I'm gonna go tell Serena." Her footsteps quickly clip clop to the living room.   
  
Leo scurries behind her shaking his head. "No, Piper you don't understand."  
  
As soon as Piper walks into the living room, she sees the green smoke practically hovering over Serena's head. Her eyes widen as her mouth drops. "SERENA!" she yells.   
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Chase

Serena's head flips around to see Noxaven. A terrified look comes across her face as she gasps and whimpers, sliding to the opposite side of the couch. She turns around quickly as she leaps off and runs to Piper and Leo. She runs into Piper's outstretched arms then flips around. Piper's arms dangle over her neck keeping her close. Noxaven slowly comes nearer to them.  
  
"Leo what do we do?" Piper said as they started to back up slowly. Serena's tiny hands wrap themselves around Piper's wrists for protection as Piper still holds onto her. Serena whimpers with each step they take.  
  
Leo's gaze is fixed on Noxaven; his eyes widen. "Uh...Umm..." Leo stammered.  
  
"Leo?!?" Piper snapped her voice quivering. Noxaven laughs a slow sinister cackle.  
  
"Well in this type of situation, the great witches and whitelighters of the past would say....RUN!"   
  
Leo scoops Serena in his arms quickly as they all spin around and run through the hallway. She buried her head in Leo's shoulder as he followed Piper upstairs. They run into the attic, and close the door. They all gasp for breath, as they glance back at the locked attic door.  
  
Serena still whimpering in Leo's shoulder says in a soft scared voice, "Make him go away, please!"   
  
Piper gives Leo a sympathetic look as her mouth opens a little to take a breath. Leo puts Serena back on the ground. She runs over to Piper as Leo goes to check the door. "Obviously, something went wrong with Phoebe and Prue because Noxaven is here. So what do we do? I can't freeze him, remember?"  
  
Leo turns back to Piper. "Piper, where is there a vent in the house?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A vent! Maybe it can be any vent and not just the vent at the orphanage." Piper's eyebrows frowned in puzzlement. "Look, I don't know what happened over there, but he wasn't vanquished, and if we can try to get him back in the vent, any vent, and close the portal, we just may be able to get rid of him."  
  
"Ok," Piper said slowly. "But we're stuck up here and it's just a matter of time that Noxaven'll be coming up." Serena's head angled upward, her eyes filled with fear as she looked up at Piper. Piper thought a moment. "Wait! Phoebe's room...I think there's a vent there. That room was always the coldest - probably for that reason...ya know the airflow. If we can get Noxaven up here, you can bring Serena downstairs to safety and I can vanquish him with the spell!"  
  
"And then he'll be gone?" asked Serena innocently while her voice shook. She looked at both Leo and Piper.  
  
"Hopefully," said Leo with a sigh.  
  
So they were all set with the plan. Piper had gotten the spell and Leo was trying to figure out how to sneak downstairs with Serena.  
  
"So? We all ready?" asked Leo as he held Serena's hand. He placed his hand on the doorknob turning it slowly. Serena's grip tightened on Leo's hand as she took a deep breath. They made their way down the attic stairs to the hallway. Piper turned to Leo and Serena and then made her way to Phoebe's room, while Leo and Serena made their way to the steps to downstairs.   
  
On Piper's way to Phoebe's room Noxaven appears right in front of her. "Leeeoooo?!?" Piper yells. Leo and Serena's head whip around to see Piper being cornered by Noxaven. "A little help please!" she said as her voice shook.  
  
Leo turned to Serena and picked her up in his arms placing her on the banister of the stairs. Serena protests a bit as she realizes what he's doing. "Leo, no! I'm scared!" Serena said. Her arms cling to the top of the banister.  
  
Quickly he said, "Sweetie listen to me, it's gonna be ok. Just slide down. You'll be safe. Whatever you do, just run!" Leo instructed as he tried to quickly get to Piper.  
  
Serena does a last minute whimper, squeezes her eyes shut and then slides down the banister. When she was halfway down the banister Balthizar orbs in the doorway. He notices the small girl sliding down and moves towards it getting ready for her arrival. She slides into his arms. Confused at who had broken her fall, she turns around. Seeing the red and black faced demon, she screams and then squirms to wiggle out of his grip.  
  
Leo and Piper turn around as they hear Serena's screams. They dart downstairs to try to help. Balthazor walks over to the vent near the living room and mumbles something in a demonic voice, which only Noxaven can understand. Serena squirms in his grip to try to wiggle free as she whimpers with each tug. Just then Phoebe and Prue walk in the doorway.   
  
Serena screams and then yells quickly, "Phoebe, Prue help!"   
  
At this point Noxaven has already floated downstairs towards Balthazor and Serena. Phoebe and Prue stood in shock for a moment as panic struck. They had no idea what to do. Noxaven began to quickly encircle Balthazor and Serena with his greenish glow of smoke. Things were happening so quickly.  
  
Piper and Leo were in the middle of the steps as Piper yelled, "The potion! Use the potion!"   
  
"We don't have any!" Prue yelled insistently. Noxaven then shoots out a lightning bolt ray at Piper and Leo. They duck as Piper screams. The ray hits the wall and knocks a picture down. Noxaven circles once more and they shimmer into the vent, disappearing out of sight with Serena's screams echoing the air.  
  
Leo helps Piper up from the steps. She pulls back her hair as her eyes dart across the room. No Serena in sight. "What just happened?" she said as her head shook a little.  
  
Phoebe and Prue turn to look at Piper. "They took Serena," said Phoebe worriedly.  
  
(Fade out)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Trapped

(Scene opens up to attic with the girls surrounding the Book of Shadows.)  
  
"The book doesn't have anything Prue, we looked a hundred times! Said Phoebe.  
  
"Well there has to be a way to find out where they went and how to get there. There's gotta be a way!" Prue said as she held one of the pages in her hand.  
  
"Try looking up portals," said Piper. Prue flips through the pages.  
  
* * * *  
  
(Scene shifts to a dark murky atmosphere. The echoes of dripping water is heard as the shot makes its way through a dark corridor, opening up to a cave-like ambience.)  
  
In the center on top of what appears to be a rock pedestal is a medium size cage. Little Serena is trapped inside. She rests her back against the corner of the cage as she sits with her knees clenched up to her body. She whimpers a little as she sniffles. As her hands grab onto each other to wrap them around her legs, she comes across a wristband of some sort. Her legs go back to Indian style and she glances at the metal wristband the demons had secured on her. She tries to tug it off, but it is of no use. She makes a few huff and puff noises inserting a couple of whimpers with each tug. All of a sudden Balthazor circles the cage and comes up behind her. He sticks one of his fingers through the bars and strokes her back. Serena gasps and quickly spins around sliding to the opposite side of the cage.   
  
Balthazor glares at her and in his demonic voice says, "Pretty child...it won't be long now til we capture the essence of your innocence."   
  
Serena's eyes fill with terror as they well up with tears. "Who are you?" her voice quivers. "I wanna go home!" She trembles with each word.  
  
He walks around to the corner where she slid to, still keeping an eye on her. Serena moves quickly around the cage to avoid distance from him. "Why did you take me?" she whimpers.   
  
Balthazor grins sinisterly. "Your power of course. We will free the elements of your inner power and Noxaven will become a fluid energized state of being. And then, when we finish with you, you become the bait for the Charmed Ones."  
  
Serena sniffled, "They'll come for me, I know they will. Then you'll be sorry."   
  
"Oh I know they'll come for you dear," Noxaven says as he floats over. "And we can destroy them and get the power all at once!"  
  
Serena grabs onto the bars of the cage as they turn away. "But I don't know anything about magic, I promise! Please let me go."   
  
"Silence!" Balthazor snapped as he spun around. Serena startled by him slid to the back of the cage and clutched her knees. She starts to cry silently. "The time is almost set," Balthazor states and then turns around. Serena glances around in search of the Halliwells. Darkness surrounds her.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Manor, the girls are desperately trying to find a way to get to Serena. Leo orbs into the attic, where the girls are situated.   
  
"Leo! Did you find anything out?" Piper asked worriedly as she came over and gave him a hug. After the hug he let go of her and relayed the story.   
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. Ok, well Serena has a power that has to do with energy. Although this power has not been activated yet because there really is no way to officially get it running."   
  
"So how are these guys going to get a power they can't even activate yet?" asked Prue.  
  
"Well that's the thing. You know the whole thing with her innocence." The girls nodded. "Well it's not only the innocence of a child that they're after. It's also Serena's innocence to her power. Serena has no idea she's got the power of energy. Because of this, they needed her and it wasn't just a simple power swipe. They told me to be warned of a device called an abstracter."  
  
"An abstracter?" Phoebe asked as she listened intently.   
  
"Yes. It's this type of metal wrist band, sort of like a handcuff but thicker. When this is activated, it strips the inner power from the holder. Apparently some of our demons have become technologically advanced." Phoebe's eyes blinked a few times to let the idea sink in.   
  
Prue's arms flapped to her side, "So Leo, how do we get TO her?"  
  
"Well, they gave a few options. One, you could try finding an open portal or two, you could create one by tapping into the energy field Serena's on. Then that will lead you to her."  
  
Piper walked over to the Book of Shadows as she searched for energy fields. "What are you looking up?" asked Prue.  
  
"Anything that has to do with energy." Piper flipped through the pages as she mumbled concurrently, "Emblem...Enamory the demon of Magnetism...no...no...Enemy...Energ-Energizer..."  
  
"The pink rabbit that goes 'boom-boom'?" Phoebe's eyebrows frowned in confusion as she walked over.  
  
Piper's head angled towards her sister. "Nooo," she said in a silly way as she shook her head. "That's what they call those who have this power. Look - energizing is the ability to tap into their energy fields. Here!" The rest of the crew surrounds her.  
  
Piper reads what the entry includes. "In order to connect with an energizer's wave force, one must be able to energize. Include an object of the energizer along with this potion listed. Entwine a mirror with an unplugged wire letting the prongs touch the glass of the mirror. Say the spell listed below after sprinkling the potion on the mirror. If done correctly, your energy field and the subject's field will be connected. Touch the prongs when you see the sparks appear."  
  
"Hope we don't get a big shock!" said Phoebe jokingly.  
  
Piper thought a minute. "How will we get back? There's nothing stating how we get back?"  
  
"Prue can make a spell!" Phoebe said with a cute face.  
  
Prue gave a sisterly look, "Sure! Always rely on the oldest to bail you out!" She rolled her eyes. "I'll get working."  
  
"But we gotta hurry, there's not much time." Phoebe said then started off with Piper to make the other spell to find Serena.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena, still trapped in the cage is now lying down almost dozing off. Noxaven is getting impatient. "I thought you said it would work?"  
  
"In due time! In due time! The Charmed Ones had never left an innocent yet. Our bait for the trap will work, do not worry. Once they tap into her energy field, the abstracter will be activated and the transfer will be in progress and I will have the Charmed Ones right where I want them!"  
  



	10. The Escape

The girls are back in the attic. Everything is set.   
  
"You got the energizer potion?" Prue asked as the other two nodded.  
  
"Yup, we used Serena's old shirt as the final ingredient. You ready with the return spell?" Prue nodded.  
  
"Ok, let's do this!" said Piper as they stood in front of the mirror wrapped in an old wire.  
  
"Make sure the prongs are touching the surface," Prue instructed. Phoebe went to turn them the right way.  
  
They sprinkled the potion on the mirror as they all said:  
  
Within our port and energy field  
Help our barrier become unsealed  
Connect to where our innocent lies  
And bring our forms to be energized.  
  
And with that, a gust of wind picked up as their hair began to blow. The prongs of the plug sparked a little and grew as a giant spark of energy lighted up the entire mirror.  
  
"Now?" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Now!" Prue yelled back. They all held hands as she touched the prong. A crackled is heard with the three girls yelling as they disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, while Serena lies in the cage, the abstracter on her hand begins to glow brighter and brighter causing Serena's eyes to burst open. She gasps a little as she tries to hide it so the demons won't see. The glowing stops after a few seconds.  
  
Phoebe, Prue and Piper are transported to the underworld. They hide behind a corner surveying the scene.   
  
Phoebe spots Serena in the cage and then the demons off in the corner plotting something. She turns back to the other two. "Ok, basic plan of attack. Freeze - potion 1 - rescue - potion 2, home. Got it?"  
  
Piper nods her head in one swoop. "Got it!"  
  
"On three. One - Two - Three!" said Prue.  
  
They all leap out. Serena sits up slowly as she sees them coming. She places her hands on the cage bar getting excited that they came to rescue her. Phoebe comes over placing her finger near her lips to tell her to be quiet.   
  
"I knew you'd come to save me!" Serena whispered as the three of them walked over.  
  
Suddenly, Noxaven notices them as he says, "Well, well, well. Look who we've got here."  
  
Serena gasped and the three girls flipped around. "Now Piper!" Prue yelled.  
  
Piper froze Balthazor but not Noxaven. "He doesn't freeze remember!!" she said scared.  
  
"Stupid witch!" A ray of lightning shoots out as it hits Piper in the leg causing her to collapse to the ground.  
  
"NO!!" Serena yelled as she grabbed onto the bars. The abstracter on Serena's hand begins to glow. She gasps at the sight of this.  
  
"HA! Finally!" said Noxaven as he floated over.   
  
Prue waves her hand at the cage causing the lock to fly off. The door swings open. Serena leaps out running behind Prue. "It's gonna be ok Serena, don't worry." With a wave of her hand Noxaven floats to the opposite side of the room. Serena runs to Phoebe who just finished helping Piper up. Balthazor unfreezes as he slowly begins to get up. Noxaven regains his floatation and begins to float nearer to them. Prue runs to the others. Serena becomes more and more terrified. The abstracter begins to glow. The energy produced from her fear as well as the energy connection made by the girls must have initiated the power.   
  
Piper noticed this and said, "Guys, the abstracter! Leo warned us remember."   
  
Serena struggles to get it off, "I can't get it off!" she whimpers. As it glows brighter the ground begins to shake. Rocks start crumbling. Her energy has been released to the entire place and was resonating throughout. The demons get closer. They all turn around and run. Noxaven begins shooting rays all over the place. One hits the abstracter. Serena screams as she trips and falls to the ground. The three of them stop dead in their tracks when they hear this. The ground still shook as more rocks fell. Serena doesn't move from the ground. Her eyes are closed shut. Phoebe bends down and grabs Serena in her arms as Prue throws down the Noxaven potion. She mumbles the spell that she had said earlier that evening in the orphanage then runs back to the others. Piper freezes Balthazor and they run to the opening.   
  
"Quick where's the return spell?" Piper yells. Phoebe cradles Serena in her arms tilting her head against hers as she also urges Prue on. Prue grabs the spell and they all say:  
  
In this time and darkened hour  
We call upon our sacred power  
Send us home from whence we departed  
Where this day had once but started.  
  
A gust of wind again blew as their bodies are swooped off into space bringing them back to the Manor.   
  



	11. Aftershock

After they regained their composure they noticed Serena still lying motionless in Phoebe's arms. Phoebe cradled her head with her hands.  
  
Piper walked over to them as she tilted her head a little and said quietly. "Serena?" She waited a few seconds. No response. "Serena, sweetie. We're home. Everything's ok now," she said gently. Piper's heart dropped as her face changed to a look of distress. Her eyes became glassy as did the other two. They quickly went down to the living room and placed her on the couch as they screamed Leo's name. Suddenly, Leo orbs into the scene.  
  
They all have tears in their eyes. "Leo, you have to heal her," Piper says as she grabs his hand and drags him over to her.   
  
"What happened? Is she..."  
  
"No, she's still breathing but she won't respond." Phoebe said. "You have to heal her."  
  
"Heal what?"  
  
The three looked at each other not knowing what to say. They didn't know what went wrong. "Try her arm. The ray hit her arm," said Piper.  
  
Leo placed his hands over her tiny arm as his hands started to glow. A look of worry came across his face. Nothing was happening. He sighed and said, "Piper, I...I can't."   
  
  
Tears formed in her eyes, "Why...why what's wrong?"  
  
"We need to take her to the hospital." Phoebe placed her hand over her mouth as Prue stood there in shock.  
  
(Fade out)  
  
(Fading in to a hospital room with Serena lying in a bed, looking innocent and helpless.)  
  
The girls look in through a window and wait for the doctor to come back.   
  
"I...I can't believe... I just don't understand...I mean..." Piper stammered.   
  
"She'll pull through this. I know she will!" said Prue.  
  
"How did this happen?" Phoebe asked. "I mean we didn't do anything wrong."  
  
The others looked clueless as well. Then Prue said, "Well, maybe the energy was too much? Maybe something happened with the abstracter. Maybe it went haywire or something when she was hit. Maybe..." Prue sighed as she looked in the window again. "I don't know," she sighed.  
  
The doctor began to walk towards them. They noticed and urgently awaited the news. He begins. "It appears she is in a mild coma. The MRI we took a few hours ago shows no evidence of cranial hemorrhaging. But there is diffuse swelling causing cell death."  
  
"Can it be stopped?" asked Prue concerned.  
  
"Well, it doesn't appear bacterial, so antibiotics won't help. We still don't know what we're treating and I don't want to risk a brain biopsy at this point. So basically we're at an impasse."  
  
"How long will she stay like this?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"With coma cases...you never can tell." The girls sigh in frustration. "Have you contacted her parents?"   
  
The girls look downward. Piper clears her throat, "Umm...she doesn't have any." Her face scrunches up a little. "She's...an orphan."  
  
He stops writing on his clipboard and looks up. "Oh. Well, we'll have to notify child services then. What did you say her name was?"  
  
Piper blinks a few times. "Serena."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back."  
  
"Uh, Doctor Palmer?" Prue said as he turned around. "Can we...see her?" His eyes dart over to her room. "Please...we're the closest thing she's got to a family right now." His lips press together as he reluctantly agrees.  
  



	12. Tears for an Angel

12

The girls slowly open up the hospital room door. The beep-beep of the heart monitor is heard. Serena lies there looking as helpless as ever. Her tiny hands placed over the white hospital blanket. Her blond hair is matted a little as her head rests in the pillow. 

The girls can't help but stare in shock. They couldn't figure out what had happened. What had gone wrong? They moved closer to the bed. Phoebe and Piper on one side and Prue on the other. 

Prue strokes her little hand as she says, "Serena. Honey, can you hear me?" The only response is the sound of the heart monitor. She looks at the other two. 

Phoebe takes over. Gently she says, "Serena it's Phoebe. Come on sweetie, it's time to wake up. We got this far, you can't give up now." Tears welt in her eyes as she strokes the girl's hair. Piper stands there speechless as she watches her lie there. 

The tears glide down her cheek as she rests her head along Phoebe's shoulder.

Doctor Palmer enters. The girls turn around hearing the door open. He gives a face like it's time to leave. The girls understand and walk out the door taking one last glance at Serena. "Visiting hours start tomorrow at 9. If you guys want to take shifts throughout the night I can allow that, but at this stage in her coma, it might be best if you all get a good nights rest and come back in the morning." 

The girls agreed and the next few days they took turn taking shifts. Phoebe brought a stuffed teddy bear, they brought flowers, read her stories, and did anything that they thought might help. Child services thanked them for finding her and bringing her to the hospital when they did, asked a few questions but their suspicions lessened after witnessing the care, love, and concern they were giving. They also knew she had run away.

It was Piper's shift on this particular night and Serena had been stuck in the coma for a while now. She sat by her bedside holding Serena's tiny hand. She glances around making sure she's alone. She clears her throat a little. "Serena, can you hear me? It's…it's Piper." Her had angles a little but there is still no response. "You gotta pull through there little girl." She sighs. "Somewhere deep down inside I know you're there." She grabs Serena's hand with both of hers. "You know you've got us all worried over here. You may not have any immediate family, but…sweetie, you have all of us here for you, COUNTING on you to open those precious little eyes of yours." Again the only response is the slow echoing BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. Piper starts up again, "You know, I never got a chance to tell you this…but…I heard you that night when you said how I was like you're mommy." Her eyes start to welt up. "And you know what? When I have a daughter…I wouldn't mind AT ALL…if she…if she was just like you." Piper strokes her small hand with her finger as she sniffles a little. 

A tear falls down her cheek as Leo enters the room. He walks over to Piper and cradles her in his arms. 

She sniffles silently as he holds her close. He glances at Serena as his eyes start to become glassy. He rests his head alongside Piper's. 

All of a sudden he sees Serena's tiny finger twitch a little. Her hand starts to move a bit. "Pip…Piper…" Leo whispers as he nudges her a little. 

She picks her head up and glances at Serena's moving hand. Piper takes a big breath at the sight of this. 

Serena shifts a little in the hospital bed as she makes tiny moans. Her eyes blink a few times to regain clarity. She notices Piper and Leo and then says in a tiny voice, "Piper? Leo?"

"Hey there cutie," Piper said sweetly as her and Leo smiled at the sound of Serena's voice.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Piper laughed a sigh of relief. "You're in the hospital honey. You're gonna be ok…You're safe now. Everything's gonna be ok!" Piper and Leo hug as the scene fades out.

THE END 

****

***CHECK OUT THE SEQUEL: ALMOST HOME***


End file.
